


All's well that ends well

by orphan_account



Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ, LazyTown
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Coming Out, Heat Illness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual innuendos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character, m e m e s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Or: The Five Times Jives Started a Kiss and the One Time It All Went to Hell.Title from Allt í Lagi í Latabæ.





	All's well that ends well

**Author's Note:**

> I made this not because there are literally only two other fics of this pairing, but because I believe these two could have some very interesting interactions that haven't been exploited yet. Okay, maybe because there are only two other fics as well, but, can you blame me? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Some things I want to clarify:  
> Both Pixel and Jives are eighteen in here and in college.  
> These are the 1999 play “Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ” characters, but I am using their americanized names.

 

**-1-**

The first time they kissed was a mutual agreement, all in all. Perhaps the reason Pixel considered it to be Jives' initiative might have been because of how well Jives was taking the lead. Alright, so he was nervous after confessing to his long-term crush, sue him. It was not his fault that he hadn't kissed a lot of boys (correction: _none at all_ ) in his life. So, when Jives had placed his _oh so soft_ lips on him, Pixel's brain had short-circuited and all coordination he thought steady was lost. Thus, he did what any normal human being in his state would. He froze.

Only when Jives pulled away did Pixel realize that he had had his eyes halfway open the whole time.

“Yo, man, I didn't break you, did I?” Jives' voice was just as breathless as Pixel felt. Pixel felt slightly better when he realized this, as he had thought he was alone in his distress.

“Ye— No, I mean…” Pixel was sure his face was on fire. He felt the strange need to laugh out of nervousness. “I'm sorry, I'm so embarrassed, this is my first kiss.”

Jives was so speechless when witnessing the other as flustered as he was in that moment, because wow, the dude really was cute when he wanted to be, and got so nervous because of it, that all he could manage was, “Same.”

Pixel and Jives shared one long, knowing look, before they burst into laughter.

“Seriously?! ‘Same’?!” Pixel was clapping like an idiot whereas Jives was stifling his own laugh with his hand, red to the roots of his hair. Well. Who said beginnings had to be perfect?

 

**-2-**

So, they were sort of in a relationship now. They still were at that ‘new lovers’ stage where everything felt exciting, but all in all, not much had changed. They still played like children in the park and went to each other's houses to play video-games or to study. Things were the way they had been before, with the addition that they could just kiss each other on the mouth and it would be a fine thing to do. Something they had not done since their mutual first kiss and Pixel for sure did _not_ think about doing twenty-four seven, not at all. Especially not when it scaled into a full-blown make-out session— Alright. Those thoughts weren't helping him focus on the blueprint in front of him. Less was Jives in the background scribbling away some notes. Not that he was distracting Pixel, no. It was just that the thought of having him so close, yet so far, and not being able to do something, anything, was taking a toll on his mind. It wasn't fair. He should have been taking a break from this tedious blueprint he got assigned for Technology I, and be next to Jives, kissing, cuddling, if only his damn brain would allow him—

“I have something to tell you.” Jives broke the silence with nervousness, devoid of the usual slang and zesty tone, and that told him of an unspoken matter that needed to be attended. Pixel dropped his pen on the desk and spinned so fast on his chair that Jives briefly took it as a negative response.

Instead, Pixel stood up from the office chair to be eye-level with Jives —as good as he could manage with the few inches difference in height—, who was standing up by Pixel's bed, and Jives didn't know if that made him feel better or even more uneasy.

“What is it, Jives?”

Jives looked to the side briefly and scratched his nape. “Promise you won't get angry?”

Now Pixel looked perplexed. “How—? I could never…”

“Oh.” Jives felt a small surge of affection when he heard that that made his tummy do funny flips. “Well… listen, I know I should have told you this before anything happened between us but I kind of let it brush aside.”

Pixel put his hands on Jives' shoulders and gave him an earnest look. “Tell me.”

Unable to break their gazes, Jives tried not to think about how close they were. “Do you know why I never change clothes when there's someone else in the room?”

Pixel shook his head. “No. No idea, but I've noticed that about you.”

“Okay, well, I have this secret…”

“Yes?”

“Like, I grew up kind of differently from other boys, because of this… thing.”

“And it involves not changing clothes when there's someone around, correct?”, filled in Pixel.

“Yes. So, um, about this thing, I don't change when others are around because I don't want them to see some… parts of myself.”

Pixel took a guess. “You… don't want them to see that you have a… small…?”

Jives answered before the redness could take completely over his face. “No, because I don't have at all,” he rushed out, and heaved a sigh that was on the wrong side of relieved.

Pixel squinted his eyes as his brain processed the information. Then, it clicked. “So, you…”

“Yes.”

“Oh, okay, good.” He was quick to realize what he had just really said when seeing Jives' raised eyebrow. “I mean! Good for you! It's good that… you decided to tell me this.” He patted Jives' back a couple of times. “Yes. Good.”

And of course Jives had to burst out laughing at that. Pixel smiled and had a few laughs of his own.

“I suck at this.”

Jives looked him in the eye, vibrant with happiness, and leant forward so that Pixel's hands that were at his shoulders before could slide down and his arms be wrapped around his neck, at the same time Jives closed his own arms around Pixel's middle loosely. “But you're okay with this?”

“Of course. Why wouldn't I?” Pixel was quick to add. Then, in a more rushed tone, as he grabbed the other's neck and looked him in the eye again, “Why? 'Someone bother you?”

“No, no, not at all. Just… making sure.”

“Okay, yes. Good.”

They shared a long meaningful look before Jives put his own hands on Pixel's that were framing his neck. “Man, I kind of totally want to kiss you right now.”

Pixel felt his pupils dilating at this. “G-Go on.”

Jives bit his lip and then closed the space between the two without so much as a second notice. Pixel closed his eyes as he lost himself in the kiss. His fingers played with the hair peeking out of Jives' beanie absent-mindedly, and Jives sighed contently.

A few seconds later they were pulling apart and spending some moments in silence, cheeks red and hearts beating fast. A silence that, of course, Jives felt the need to break.

“Not freezing for your second kiss, that's an achievement.”

Pixel, at this, made an expression that was so offended and comical that Jives just had to laugh. But then, he retaliated. In the most nasal voice he could muster, as thought imitating the other's voice, he said, while pushing Jives on his chest, “ _Same_!”

“Yo, my voice totally isn't like that, man! Not cool.”

At least they could laugh and joke with each other like the old times. Nothing had changed. Everything was good.

 

**-3-**

Except it wasn't. Pixel had offered Jives help with his garden. After all, that's what boyfriends did, right? Show interest in the other's hobbies? And Jives had taken up on his offer.

Now, though, Jives just _had_ to choose the hottest day of summer to tend to his garden. The sun was really killing him and he had barely started. On his left was Jives crouching down, pulling at some weeds that had grown around most of his vegetables. He himself was on raking duty. _This is good_ , he thought. He was helping his boyfriend ( _God_ , thinking about that word shouldn't get him _that_ giddy everytime) do something he liked and was actually being active for once. Two birds, one stone.

But back to the matter of how hot it was that day. Pixel thought it had been a very bad idea to wear his favourite silver t-shirt on a day as sunny as that was. The reflection of the sun nearly blinded him whenever he moved his arm to pull the rake towards himself. Plus, he was having a small case of a migraine or something similar. It would probably go away in a while…

But it did not. A few minutes —or hours, he wasn't counting—, Pixel started sweating more profusely than he had before. It was getting ever hotter at this time, and it wasn't even midday, but well into the afternoon.

Jives pulled off his beanie and messed up his hair with his hand. He spotted Pixel wiping his forehead with his wrist. “It really is hot, huh?”

“Yeah,” managed Pixel. He recalled reading that that day would be one of the hottest days of the year, reaching temperatures as high as 38°C. “It's too hot.” And in that moment, a hot flash overwhelmed him. “Almost as if… hot enough to take your shirt off,” he muttered, and immediately pulled his shirt off from his neck.

Jives gaped at the display in front of him, not understanding the real cause of Pixel's outburst, but flushed nonetheless at the sight of his naked chest.

“Wow, okay. Alright. Should have warned me so that I could go get my money ready.”

On the usual, Pixel, perhaps, would have been more self-conscious about taking some of his clothes off just like that, or maybe would have followed with Jives' poking fun at him, but the truth was, he was feeling like a living boiling kettle, and that damn migraine felt worringly dizzying. He put a hand against his forehead.

“You alright?” Jives' voice felt too far away, but he was right in front of him. Before the shorter of the two could comprehend what was going on, Pixel had already slumped against the nearest wall and slid down it until he was sitting down with a groan.

“Oh my God, Pixel. What's wrong?!” Jives rushed to his side in a second and pressed his own hand to his forehead. He withdrew it as if he had been burnt. “You're boiling hot! I'm gonna go get some water.”

As soon as Jives had gone inside, a flying ( _flying_?) figure came rushing to him after a series of spins and flips and other movements that made Pixel even more dizzy just from seeing him.

Sportacus crouched down in front of him just as Jives exclaimed his name in recognition. “I came as fast as I could.” Jives gave Pixel the glass of water, which he gladly took in hand and gulped down. All the while Sportacus was checking Pixel's symptoms, and got to a conclusion. “You're not even sweating,” he mumbled to himself. “You're having a heat stroke. This is something serious, kids. We have to get you to a hospital.”

“But I don't have a health insurance,” came Pixel's weak reply.

“What should we do?”, Jives asked with evident worry.

Sportacus helped him up. “Let's get you somewhere cooler. It's too hot outside.”

Once they got inside Jives' house, Sportacus made Pixel sit down on the dining chair. The superhero went to the kitchen and grabbed some towels, wet them under the water of the faucet, and returned to press it against Pixel's forehead.

That was instant relief, it seemed, for Pixel closed his eyes and leant his head forward. But his whole body sagged forward as well.  
“Pixel?” Jives snapped his fingers against his ear a couple of times, and when he didn't get a response, he started getting antsy, as well as Sportacus. Had he just passed out? “Pixel, hey. Yo, man, wake up.” He shook the other's shoulder. “Wake up, dammit!”

Apparently that was the right (or the wrong) thing to say, because in that moment, Pixel's eyes shot open and looked at Jives as if he had grown another head. “What?”

And Sportacus had an horrified expression in his face. He was already getting used to seeing the once kids as adults now, but it was still a shock to hear one of them curse like that. “Language!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Jives explained himself. “I can't help it when I get anxious.” He went to the kitchen to grab a compress to do the same thing Sportacus had done before. When he returned, he pressed the wet towel against Pixel's nape, at the same time Sportacus withdrew the one he had in his hand. It was dry. “Wow, man, did you just boil it with your forehead?”, asked Jives when seeing it.

Sportacus approached the sink once more as he spoke. “That happens when you're having a heat stroke. You must hydrate yourself properly, specially in a day as hot as today. Maybe get in a bathtub and get a cold bath…”

The rest of Sportacus' sentence was a bit muffled by the sound of the water streaming from the faucet. Jives turned to Pixel, relief in his eyes when he saw the other's more lucid gaze. Then, an idea hit him. “You don't feel like throwing up, do you?”, he said in a low voice.

“No, why?”

And so Jives pressed his lips against Pixel's, completely forgetting about where they were, and Pixel closed his eyes and let himself be immersed in the kiss as well.

“Or maybe you can do that on your own.”

The two men pulled apart immediately after hearing Sportacus in front of them, who looked embarrassed to the tips of his pointy ears at the display. The oldest man hesitantly handed Jives the cold compress he had just brought and scratched his moustache. “It seems like my job here is done. I'll… leave you two to it.”

Jives giggled at the rapidly retreating figure. “Thank you so much, Sportacus!” Once Sportacus had left, Jives laughed at Pixel's blush, now sure that it was out of mortification and not because of the heat stroke, and hooked his arms around his neck. “Yo, hold up. He was so embarrassed. He looked as if he had caught us having s—”

“Shh!” Pixel quickly covered Jives' mouth with his own hand, but even that couldn't get Jives to stop laughing. “What is it with you and vulgarities today?”

“I don't know… Hey, let me get you to the bathtub. We have to get you into cold water.”

“What?!”

“You heard Sportacus! C'mon. I have to get you… all nice and wet.” But Jives couldn't help himself and fell into a fit of laughter once again.

Pixel groaned out of embarrassment, a red tint to his face. “You're gonna kill me someday.”

 

**-4-**

“Hey, guys, let's play hide-and-seek!”

Everyone looked at Ziggy like he had just lost his mind.

“Are you serious?”, asked Trixie.

“We're all grown-up for that, Ziggy,” added Stingy.

“I have some prototypes to finish,” said Pixel with some metal gadgets in his hand.

Stephanie took pity in her long-term friend. “Yeah, come on, guys. It could be fun! Like the old times.”

Jives leaned back on his hands on the grass. It was a nice day to be outside. Plus, he enjoyed the view of his boyfriend focused on creating some device on a bench at the outskirts of the college building. “Yeah, I'm in,” he said.

One by one, the others gave in and joined in the fun until there was only Pixel left.

“Yo, Pixel, you count, since you're the last one to join,” said Jives, which made no sense even to him.

Pixel turned to the other guys. “And what makes you think I'm gonna join in?”

“Aw, c'mon!”, insisted Jives. “You count. You have to count up to… four hundred and twenty. Haha, blaze it.”

Pixel left the metallic parts he was working with on the bench and gave in once he saw his boyfriend's sweet expression. “Okay, I'm in. But I'm not counting.”

“I'll count! One… two…”, started Ziggy against a tree trunk immediately and everyone scrambled out to find a hiding place.

Stephanie ran all the way down to hide behind the main college building, on the other side of the campus. Stingy hid behind a low wall surrounding the campus. Trixie hid behind the very tree Ziggy was counting on. Penny went inside the building to find a hiding place. Pixel found a thick bush and crouched behind it. And Jives was still looking for a good place to hide when Ziggy was already halfway the countdown (as he was counting fast). He looked for a unique place to hide, and found it in the shape of a very big bush… which happened to be Pixel's same hiding place.

“What're you doing? Go find your own spot!”

“Oh, I know where my spot is, alright,” teased Jives with a sly smirk as he crouched next to Pixel. “Haha, I mean, what?”

“What? Go away! The both of us don't fit in here!”, urged Pixel, but Jives just pressed closer against Pixel.

“If we don't make any noise, he won't find us,” replied Jives at the same time Ziggy exclaimed the final number loudly for everyone to hear, which earned him a few questioning looks from some nearby people.

“I'd really like to be with my gadgets right now.”

“But you're not, so suck it up.”

“How come from all the other places in here you just had to hide in my place?”

“Could you shut up? He's gonna find us.”

Ziggy was approaching fastly. “I'm gonna find you all fast!”

“Oh, he's coming! He's gonna catch us!”, whispered Pixel as angrily as he could manage.

Ziggy was walking right next to them, and Pixel wouldn't stop talking, so Jives did what he considered the perfect tactic. He kissed him.  
Pixel cut his speech short and melted into the kiss. He hooked his arms around Jives' shoulders and Jives put his hands on Pixel's neck. Jives played with the hair on Pixel's nape and Pixel sighed at this. They remained kissing for a long time, and it wasn't until they heard a shriek very close to them that they withdrew from each other in a haste.

“My eyes!” Ziggy was covering his eyes in a very exaggerated way. “Guys, I'm still a minor. I shouldn't be seeing these things for another four years at least!”

“Ziggy, what's going on?” Stephanie and the others were drawing closer to see what had Ziggy in such distress. Pixel and Jives got up quickly before any more curious glances could be directed at them.

“They… oh my God, I think I don't want to play anymore.” Ziggy pointed to the two guilty-looking men. Everyone else just looked confused. Jives laughed indiscreetly.

 

**-5-**

Playing videogames at Pixel's had always been a custom, but Jives' knowledge of game devices had never evolved from a mouse and keyboard. Thus, some games Pixel had on other consoles like his Xbox, Jives couldn't play. It wasn't until Pixel had mentioned this inactivity Jives had one day in a nonchalant comment that Jives had answered,

“But I don't know how to use it.”

And Pixel looked at him with sudden realization. “Ah, man! You should have told me! I thought you didn't like the games I had in here.” Pixel went and sat in front of the TV. He grabbed one of the joysticks. “Come on. I'll teach you.”

And Jives hesitantly sat next to Pixel and grabbed the other joystick available. He frowned at the multiple buttons and contraptions.

Pixel noticed that look. “You've never used one, right?”

Jives shook his head. “No. Not at all.”

Then Pixel got a funny look in his face. Jives was about to ask him about it, but Pixel beat him to it. He positioned himself behind Jives, legs bracketing the other's body, and put his own hands on Jives', who blushed red at the closeness.

“Okay, now. First of all,” and here he guided Jives' left thumb to the connected cross keys on the left. “This one is like the W, A, S, and D keys on the keyboard. And the arrow keys as well, of course.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Now, these,” and here he guided Jives' other thumb to the letters on the right, “are for multiple things depending on the game. Mostly the A is for selecting something. Like in a PlayStation.”

“But I've never used a PlayStation, either.”

“Ah, nevermind, then.” He hovered his own thumbs over the two analogic joysticks. “Here, these ones. Try them.” Jives put his two thumbs over them and Pixel put his own on Jives' after his inactivity. “The left one is to move the camera and the right one is to move your character. Usually.”

Jives bit his lip to stifle a giggle as he moved the joysticks in circles. “Okay. This seems familiar now.”

Pixel looked confused for a moment. “But you said you've never…”

“There are other things to play with when you're bored.”

Pixel narrowed his eyes. Jives turned to look at him with mischeviousness, and in that moment, Pixel's face got so red and comically embarrassed that Jives exploded in laughter.

“Man, you—! How—! You can't say those things when I'm sitting right behind you!”, Pixel sputtered with mortification, and Jives just laughed harder.

“Why?”, asked Jives when he regained some composure. “Afraid you're gonna—?”

“Let's just start playing, alright?” Pixel grabbed the forgotten controller on his right, but didn't make any move as if to leave his place behind Jives' back. Jives didn't mind one bit.

Ten minutes later, Jives was frustrated out of his mind. He kept losing, because he had to look at both the screen and his controller at the same time to know which buttons to press, since he hadn't yet memorized them. He groaned and left the joystick on the floor. “Ugh, I suck!” He crossed his arms like a five year-old at Pixel's laugh and his stupid, ‘tired already?’ “I'll just watch you.”

“Okay,” was Pixel's answer.

Jives slumped against Pixel so that Pixel's chin was on his head. A few minutes passed and Pixel was already on a winning streak. Jives imagined his focused expression, since he couldn't see it from his angle. That was one of the expressions he liked the most from Pixel.

The game continued, and Jives got interested in it. He was almost leaning forward by the time Pixel was getting to the finish line, and when he did, which he did on first place, he couldn't help but clap his hands once.

“Nice.”

“Yes! Record time!”

“Congratulations. You deserve a prize.” Jives straightened up and turned his head to the side to catch Pixel's lips with his own.

Pixel went lax against him and dropped the controller on the floor to cradle the side of Jives' face.

They kissed for a long, long time until Jives withdrew for air. Pixel followed his lips for a moment until he realized what he was doing and blushed in embarrassment. Jives giggled at this. Pixel dropped his head on Jives' shoulder. “Best prize in the world.”

Jives ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. “Uh-huh. I can see that.”

“Seriously. I'm gonna win every single game I play now.”

“Okay, then,” answered Jives. “I'll be waiting.”

 

**+1**

“Seriously? Like never, ever?”

“Never, ever, ever since we started dating.”

“Dude, it's been almost half a year now!”

Yes. Trixie was right in telling him off for not initiating a single kiss ever since he and Jives started dating. That's why he had talked to her of all people and why he liked her in that sense. She wouldn't sugarcoat anything. If there was something on her mind, she spoke loud and clear about it. Which was why he had brought to the table the topic of his insecurity.

“My advice is,” Trixie started, “if you don't initiate some sort of display of affection with him every once in a while, it's most likely that he'll think you're getting bored of him. You're not, right?”

“ _Hell no_!”, Pixel was quick to add. Where had she gotten that silly idea from?

“Then that's your incentive. Go do something about it before it's too late.”

Pixel didn't want to think about the implications that ‘too late’ might have had. He shot up from the grass, and punching a fist through the air, he exclaimed, “Yes!”

“That's the spirit!”, answered Trixie to his enthusiasm. “Go get 'em, tiger.”

 

So he had taken Trixie's advice to heart as an incentive. And what an incentive it had been. His inexperienced self had gone on a journey where he watched some… ehem… _videos_ to educate himself. Not that he had ended up on that side of the Internet on his own, oh, no. He had been innocently looking for some educational kissing videos and just got _carried away_. He didn't know which of the two was more lame.

But anyway. His newfound knowledge would surely be put in practice very soon, as soon as Jives got back from that month-long trip he had taken with his mom to another city. God, he missed him already. Lucky thing they could talk to each other with their phones.

 

It was the day of Jives' return to LazyTown. Jives had told him that he would arrive past noon, and Pixel couldn't wait. He wanted to hold him and kiss him all day, and have him to himself. So mesmerized was he that he didn't notice he had punched his fist through the air and said ‘yes!’, which earned him a gleeful look from Stephanie.

“What'cha thinking about, Pixel?”

Pixel just smiled. “Oh, something good. Something really, really good.”

 

“Here we are!”

Jives hadn't put the second foot on the floor by the bus stop before Pixel engulfed him in a tight embrace. The shorter of the two dropped his suitcases and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend equally as tight. “I missed you,” said Pixel with his head against Jives'.

“I missed you too.”

And then, Pixel didn't care about who might have been watching; he grabbed the other's face between his hands and gave him the longest kiss they had shared to date. Jives melted and grabbed Pixel's hands in his own, interwining their fingers. When they parted, Pixel closed his arms around Jives' waist and laid his head on his shoulder.

“Ah! My boy is all grown up!”

Without withdrawing from each other, they turned to look at Jives' mom, who, in that moment, was taking several photographs of them with her outdated camera.

Jives groaned out of embarrassment and made as if to take the camera out of her hands, still with one arm around Pixel. “Mooom…”

“Oh, this is so going to the photo album! Let's see, one kissing his cheek, now, yes?”

“Mom, this is embarrassing!”

Pixel humoured Jives' mom and pecked his cheek, and she snapped the picture with a gleeful laugh.

Later, Pixel would have to ask for a copy of those photographs (which he would have in a physical form and not digital, for once), but for now, he could spend the rest of the day with his boyfriend.

“So, what's the occassion?”, asked Jives when they were lying on the grass on Jives' garden, his head on Pixel's chest.

“You're here. That's reason enough to want to smother you in kisses.”

Jives giggled and pressed his face closer to Pixel's own. “If you put it that way…”

Pixel cradled Jives' face and kissed him. Jives sighed and put his arm around Pixel. In that moment, Pixel was about to try something he had seen in a video, and he hoped Jives wouldn't be weirded out by it. He opened his mouth a bit and let his tongue brush against Jives' lips. Jives made some sort of groaning sound that Pixel took as a bad response at first, but then Jives slid his own tongue against Pixel, and they engaged in a long overdue french-kissing session. Jives trapped one of Pixel's legs with his own as they moved on to a more intimate position. The topic of sex hadn't been discussed… yet. But that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun.

Pixel ran a hand up and down Jives' back in a very suggestive way. His fingers caught on the part of his shirt that was untucked, and he slid his hand under it to have it come in contact with bare skin. Jives made a sound that did something funny to Pixel's belly, and Pixel then went on to put himself on his hands and knees on top of Jives. Jives felt his heart hammering quickly inside his ribcage. Now that was an image he wouldn't be able to take off his mind for weeks.

Pixel bent down and resumed kissing Jives. Jives grabbed at Pixel's hair and full on moaned inside his mouth. That was just too much for Pixel, who felt like combusting right then and there.

“Oh, heavens!”

Pixel shot off from his position and on his side when hearing Jives' mom's screech.

“Mom!”

“This, certainly, isn't something to be shown on the family album!”

“Mooom, stop embarrassing me!”

“Mistress Mjói, I can explain…”

“Nothing to be explained, honey! Just two friends showing each other some fraternal love! Would you like a snack? I must have some biscuits, somewhere…”

“Yo, did she just use an old woman version of ‘ _no homo_ ’?”

“Great. The first time I try to initiate something and it all goes to hell.”

And just like that, Pixel knew it hadn't. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> “chau, se pudrió todo” —me writing this when I have fourhundred and twenty other things to do  
> 3/6/18 UPDATE MY DUDES I JUST WATCHED GLANNI GLÆPUR Í LATABÆ AND REALIZED THE VEGETABLE GARDEN ISN'T IN JIVES' HOUSE BE SO KIND AS TO IGNORE THE INCONVENIENCE THANKS BABEY...........


End file.
